


Campfire Tales: Compromising Positions

by beanball



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanball/pseuds/beanball
Summary: After a long hard day, The Warden and Morrigan try to spend a little quiet time together.  Before long, their passions get the best of them and they become entwined on his large chair.  But an unexpected visitor threatens to spoil their plans.





	Campfire Tales: Compromising Positions

**Campfire Tales**

**Compromising Positions**

Toys of various kinds lay scattered throughout the den of the cottage of the Grey Warden and his witch. There were hand made soldiers and other figurines, an intricately carved toy dragon, and even a hand-made rocking horse sent as a gift from the teyrn, himself. The various odd and ends that cluttered the room belonged to Seth, the young son of Morrigan and her warden. The boy had just been laid down for the night by his mother after he spent the entire evening playing and letting his imagination wander, making a large mess in the process. And while Seth was being tucked into bed, The Warden reclined in his chair in front of the fireplace, letting out a content sigh as he eased himself down into the cushions. He slumped down in the chair, exhausted from spending the entire day clearing a patch of ground for Morrigan to use as a garden.

When she lived in the wilds, it was hardly possible to make a quick jaunt into the village to procure any needed herbs or vegetables, so she and Flemeth always had a garden growing. Now that they had moved into the cottage and lived miles away from Highever, she requested The Warden build her a garden, reasoning that it would be far more convenient than having to spend an entire day in Highever for something they could easily grow on their own. So he had spent the whole day pulling out clumps of weeds and digging out an old stump so that she might have her wish. And tomorrow he would spend another day putting plow to earth and turning the ground over. But for now, at least, he could relax in his big comfortable chair in front of the fireplace. Which is exactly what he did; sitting there wearing nothing more than a pair of baggy pants he put on after he had cleaned himself up.

"Is he asleep?" The Warden asked when he saw Morrigan returning to the den.

"He is." was her reply as she began the task of picking up her son's belongings.

The Warden started to lift him up from his chair, saying "Here, let me help you with that." as he did.

"I appreciate your offer, my love, however, 'tis not necessary."

"You just don't like where I put Seth's toys."

"In truth, you are correct."

"I don't see what the difference is." he said with a shrug of his shoulders, "He's just going to pull them all out again, anyway."

"'Tis precisely my point. Were Seth allowed to merely snatch anything he so chooses from the shelves, then he would simply break them. I organize them so that he must ask _me_ to get the desired object for him."

"Boys are going to break things. It's what they do. We can just get him more."

"I am attempting to teach our son to take care of his things. If we simply 'get him more' every time he breaks something, then he shall learn nothing."

"Does _everything_ have to be a lesson?"

"Everything _is_ a lesson. 'Tis up to you and me to make sure he learns the proper ones."

"If you say so. I don't feel like arguing about it right now. I'm too tired." he said, waving his hands as he plopped back down into the soft chair.

"Impossible man." the witch huffed with a sigh as she placed the toys in their appropriate places on the different shelves, stacking each item in its predetermined location.

When she finished, Morrigan walked over to where he sat and stood there, looking down on him with her large golden eyes that softly flickered in harmony with the crackling fire. "We have some time alone together, at last. How should we spend it?" she asked, coyly.

His only response was to look up at her and smile while he patted his leg, urging her to sit on his lap, which she did, leaning back against him so that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her close. They both sat there silently for a while and gazed at the fire burning in front of them and enjoyed to peaceful quiet.

He nuzzled closely against her long neck as she sat on his lap and watched the bouncing flames. Soon he began to place soft kisses along the back of her neck. He pulled the collar of her shirt away to expose her smooth shoulders as his kisses trailed first to one, then the other. She purred in his arms while his lips caressed her soft skin.

She turned to face him, her golden eyes meeting his blue ones, and said, "I haven't properly thanked you for your efforts today."

"I'm happy to do it." he replied as he stared deeply into her large, beautiful eyes, "I would gladly do anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Well, if you wanted me to stab myself in the jewels...that might be a little hard. But, who knows? With enough brandy I could probably do it."

"Silly man." the witch said, giggling. "What makes you think I would ever ask such a thing?"

"I don't know. I was just saying, if that's what you wanted me to do." he answered while a sly grin formed across his face.

Morrigan felt his hands slide down against her back and he slid them underneath her shirt, pulling the fabric up just enough to reveal her stomach and sides.

Instantly, the witch realized what he was up to, "Dwemer Cousland, do not dare!" she commanded. But he, of course, had no intentions of listening and started to lightly drag his fingertips across her exposed skin.

The sensations sent lightning bolts down Morrigan's spine, causing her to wiggle and shimmy against his lap as she desperately tried to contain herself. But, as always, the sparks he made with his fingers proved too much for the witch, and her squirming was soon accompanied by laughter.

"Dwemer, please...hahahaha...please stop...hahaha...you are...hahahaha...you are going to wake Seth." she pleaded as she giggled and squealed in his lap.

"I'm not the one who's being loud." he said with a devious grin while she continued to squirm beneath his touch.

"You wicked, wicked man!" she gasped when he finally stopped long enough for her to be able to catch her breath again.

He cast a mischievous smile at her and said, "You're so much fun to play with, you know that?" as his lips crept ever closer to hers.

"It pleases me to no end that I amuse you so." the witch quipped, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"It's not my fault you're so ticklish."

"Perhaps not. You do, however, find ways to thoroughly exploit it."

"And you know you love every minute."

Morrigan's bashful smile as her eyes darted away was the only confirmation he required.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought."

"Silence and kiss me." she demanded.

He did as he was instructed and pressed his lips to hers in a deep and passionate kiss, which was followed by another, and still another. Morrigan shifted herself so that her knees rested on either side of him, and she straddled his lap. Between kisses, she lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the side, presenting him with her full, round breasts.

"If you desire something to amuse yourself with, you may start with these." she said in her sultry voice and leaned closer to him.

"Gladly." he replied as he cupped each breast and proceeded to ravage them with his mouth and hands.

Once more, the witch squirmed and wriggled on top of him, but this time it was from the wanton need that was starting to build inside her. A small spark had been ignited in her gut from his skilled touch and was spreading into a roaring flame that grew stronger with each passing second.

He kissed between her breasts and downward to her flat stomach, stopping there to circle her navel with his tongue a few times, activating the sensitive nerves that were grouped in large numbers there, before slowly making his way back up to her neck, and finally back to kissing her full lips with a needful urgency.

"Something stiff is poking my leg." she murmured between kisses.

"Gee, I wonder what that could be."

"Perhaps it should be freed from its confines." Morrigan purred with a sly grin.

She stood from her spot and hooked her fingers into either side of his pants and pulled them down to the floor in one swift motion, exposing his aroused manhood. A gleam appeared in her eye as she wrapped her hand around it and gave a stout squeeze, causing him to let out an involuntary moan. Apparently, she knew exactly what to do with the aching stiffness she held and moved in closer, bent on giving him a taste of his own medicine.

His nails dug into the plush sides of the chair while the witch circled her tongue around his smaller head, driving him completely insane. She pulled back from time to time in order to blow onto the now wet tip, causing him to grip the sides of the chair even harder as the ice-cold sensation shot through him. Her lips drifted down the length of him, all the way to the soft sack that hung just underneath, around the bottom, and back up the other side.

When he was sure he couldn't handle the torture for another second, she looked up at him and said, "I believe you've suffered long enough, my sweet. 'Tis time to end your misery." and slid her underwear down her long legs and flicking them to the side before straddling him once more.

He slid inside her effortlessly when she lowered herself down until her bottom pressed against his thighs. Driven by lustful need, she nibbled his lower lip as her hips began to grind against him. His hands went around behind her and he forcefully squeezed each fleshy cheek, pulling her tighter against him with each gyration.

Beads of sweat began to form on both of them as their lovemaking grew more heated. Morrigan leaned her head back, arching against him as the fire in her belly began to burn out of control. Moans and grunts of pleasure escaped from both of them with increasing frequency, until at last they both stood on the edge of climax.

The witch stared intently into her husband's eyes and she gripped his shoulders; her nails digging deep into his flesh. Unbearable pressure began to fill his loins and he was ready to explode. Higher and higher they rose, and just when their passion threatened to consume them totally, there came a sound from someone standing beside them in the doorway.

"Mo'mer?" Seth asked as he sleepily rubbed his tired eyes with his balled up fist.

"_Shit_!" The Warden exclaimed in panic as both he and the witch quickly clamored for anything close enough to cover their nakedness.

Morrigan quickly threw her shirt over her head, not even bothering to straighten it before hopping up and heading for her son, asking, "Seth, dearest, why are you not in your bed?"

"I haddah bad dream." the child whimpered. "I huhd monstahs maken' scawy sounds."

"There is nothing to be frightened of. The sounds you heard were your father and I..._playing._" she comforted as she knelt beside him and softly stroked his raven hair.

"Playing?" the child asked, still unsure.

"Mmhmm" the witch confirmed while still trying to sooth her son.

"Come. Let us return you to your bed." she said as she took his hand in hers and led him off towards his room. As she was leaving the den, she turned her eyes back to The Warden who was still sitting in his chair hunched over, trying to hide the obvious stiffness that had yet to deflate, and said, "Perhaps 'tis best if you wait for me in our chambers. We can finish _playing_ when I return."

He beamed a large grin back at her, "You _are_ so much fun to play with." he replied.

"Impossible man." Morrigan huffed, shaking her head as she disappeared around the corner.


End file.
